


Good Boy

by Pandorara



Series: UtaPri NSFW OneShots [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Collars, Coming Untouched, Dog Tail, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Grinding, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Roleplay, Toys, dog ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorara/pseuds/Pandorara
Summary: Otoya likes kissing. You want to see just how much.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Reader
Series: UtaPri NSFW OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late but here's the next part of my little series, this time tackling Otoya!  
> The prompts were Pet Play and Collar/Leash
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!

There's a small jingle from the bell as it falls against Otoya's collar bones. It's attached to a red leather collar, the padded inside fitting snug around Otoya's neck. The attached leash lies in your hand and the bell jingles again as you give it a tug.

Otoya leans onto his hands in response, a small whimper slipping past his lips as the dog tail toy inside of him presses against his prostate from the shift in position. Dog ears are nestled in his messy red hair, completing his attire. His cock is already hard from having the toy put inside him, curving up prettily from between his legs. You give another tug at the leash, prompting Otoya to crawl closer and you spread your legs to let him in between.

Otoya gives a soft whimper, raising a hand to paw at your thigh before nuzzling it with his nose, slowly inching his was toward your hip until he is nosing at the junction between your thigh and crotch. He grazes the fabric of your underwear, pulling a whine from his throat.

You feel his breathing grow more erratic by the second, tugging his head up by the leash again. You cup his jaw in your hand and he leans into the touch, looking up at you with a very fitting puppy gaze.

"If you want your treat, work for it."

Otoya eagerly leans down, hands clenching in the fuzzy carpet as he begins to lick and suck on your thighs, leaving hickeys along the soft skin. He nibbles and laps at the skin, glancing up at you with pleading eyes and giving soft whimpers. When you deem his efforts enough, you tug at the leash again.

"Up."

Otoya eagerly climbs onto the bed, crawling to straddle your thigh as you beckon him. His thighs are trembling and his butt is up in the air, cock dripping onto your thigh with his excitement. He's chewing on his lip with anticipation and you can tell that it's a subconscious action, which is really quite endearing.

"Good boy…" you praise, brushing a hand along Otoya's jaw and leading him into a kiss. Otoya melts into it, knees clenching together around your thigh. Kissing is by far what gets him worked up the most, both due to its affectionate nature, because Otoya is vanilla like that, it's incredibly cute, and due to how sensitive his lips and the inside of his mouth are. So when you slide your tongue in, tangling it with his and teasing the roof of his mouth, it's no surprise that Otoya finally grinds down, the heat of his erection rubbing against your thigh. His hands clench and unclench in the blanket next to your hips while you keep his head in place by holding the leash short on one hand and the other on his jaw so his head can't turn away.

Otoya gives soft, muffled whimpers, starting to properly rut against your thigh now, slicking the skin up with pre in the process, keening as you coax his tongue forward to nibble and suckle at it.

You know he wants you to touch him but you’re not about to make it easy for him. If he wants to come, he'll have to work for it, and you know for a fact he can come from kissing alone.

Soon enough, Otoya has lost any restraint, rutting and grinding against your thigh like a dog in heat, gasps and whines escaping against your lips as his whole body started trembling, giving away how close he is to his tipping point.

"C'mon, puppy," you purr against Otoya's lips, tugging at the leash to make him straighten his back from where he has sunk against you. You lean back in, nibbling and licking at Otoya's lips. "I know you can bring yourself over the edge for me…"

Otoya shudders, hips stuttering against your thigh, almost ceasing their movement, but you give a smack to Otoya's behind to keep him going.

"Come now, don't stop," you breathe in between kisses. "Keep going. I want you to come for me…"

Otoya gives a low whine, hips grinding down against your thigh desperately and it only takes a few more movements before you feel him stilling and something warm splattering your thigh.

With a satisfied grin, you place a last, sweet kiss on his lips before reaching behind him, pressing the tail toy up into him. Otoya gasps and keens, dick twitching against your thigh. "Good boy… now let's see if you can come just from your ass too."


End file.
